


Miu's Version of Truth or Dare Sucks (Saiouma)

by ySoda (yrxole)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Background Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Explicit Language, Fluff, Friendship, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Saihara Shuichi, Oneshot, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Sleepovers, Tired Saihara Shuichi, Truth or Dare, may be a bit ooc I'm sorry, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrxole/pseuds/ySoda
Summary: The worst thing about this whole deal was that Shuichi Saihara didn’t want to be here at all.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu & K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 311





	Miu's Version of Truth or Dare Sucks (Saiouma)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Okay hi, first of all, this story isn't as detailed as I usually write them. I was fairly upset the last couple of days and whenever it got too much I started writing on this, but I decided I didn't want to make it worse for myself and write an actual sad story, so it's basically just pretty soft with Miu's occasional strange remarks. 
> 
> Warning: spoilers, explicit language, my bad attempt at humor
> 
> I know I should probably just stick to writing serious oneshots since I'm terrible at humorous writing (as in I have no humor lmao) and stuff, but still. This might be ooc, I was just tired and sad writing this, but I think it helped my goal of getting happier so that's good? And also, I haven't posted in a while, so I guess I just should. 
> 
> -I write ouma with the 'u'.   
> -I project my problems onto shuichi so idk I'm sorry mister detective
> 
> Constructive critisism is welcome, but please don't be too harsh on me :)

The worst thing about this whole deal was that Shuichi Saihara didn’t want to be here at all. 

He had the whole evening planned out actually, before his blonde friend decided that perhaps Shuichi would need some human interaction once in a while with his friends as well during the weekends, which was kind of ridiculous if you asked him. He would’ve managed just fine reading the crime novels he’d recently bought from a bookstore that he found out about just a month ago, and he’d already loved the interior and the older two polite women that worked there, resulting in the detective spending most of his free time on a couch that was placed in the back corner and had him secured from the outside world reading some new novels, engulfing in the story when he was one of the only customers that actually went there. He often took books back home by suggestion of the two girls that knew by now the type of reading experiences he was interested in, and that evening had been no different; he would’ve read some books in his dorm, taken some dinner from the cafeteria with him although the cafeteria lady didn’t really appreciate that for whatever reason, and he’d spend the whole night doing absolutely nothing social. It had been the perfect plan, but his best friend Kaede wasn’t one to really care about his perfect plans if they involved complete isolation from the world outside of his room. 

Of course Shuichi could have just stood his ground and said no to the request, but the thing is, one doesn’t easily say no to Kaede. She has arguments, she has power, there’s just a lot that she can pull up to convince you no isn’t the right answer. Even if she suggested something as stupid as ‘ _ joining our friends at their sleepover’ _ . Miu Iruma, the host of the idea, lived pretty near the school and her parents weren’t really the homely type of people, so it would have been no problem for them to stay there. But Shuichi didn’t fully understand what was so great about staying over during the night, since you can’t really converse if you’re asleep and he wasn’t sure what use it had to see someone in their pajamas either if you could have just the right amount of respect for someone in their normal attire. 

And yet there he was, his arm hooked with Kaede’s who pulled the boy forward determinedly as he carried a bag with some useful items he was going to need later in the night with him. The girl had convinced him to keep his books in his dorm room, and although he tried to protest, again Kaede was stronger. Complaining about the fact that male students and female students would be staying in the same room according to Miu didn’t help either, since the ultimate pianist would make him out to be a sexist and then Saihara had to defend his intention while making sure not to sound like a pervert. He really wasn’t sure why he chose to be best friends with the social butterfly that was Akamatsu when he himself was nothing of the sort. Of course, he didn’t mind talking to people, but Kaede was on a whole different level if he had to be honest. 

‘Quit complaining and just let it happen already, geez Shuichi, you need to have at least a little fun from time to time’, Kaede grumbled as she threw her weight in the battle by pulling Saihara onto the porch, as the boy’s heart sank as soon as the house came into view. The soft fabric of her vest was nothing in contrast to the look she gave him, one that told just how much perseverance the young woman had in her. Saihara supposed it made sense; she was the one that tried to befriend all their classmates no matter the strange vibes literally everyone got from them, and this resulted into the forming of neat friendships, which was something Shuichi was her both forever grateful for, but also hated now that it meant he had to give up a perfectly relaxing evening for something that would definitely cause many nervous breakdowns. 

Suddenly, Shuichi felt the hands of Akamatsu let go of him, and he fell backwards only to steady himself by setting his foot back for support. He blinked, and since this was his only chance for escape, he contemplated whether or not the disappointment that the pianist would feel for him was worth spending his day and night with no worries. The choice was quickly made, and he turned on his heels. But the sound of a door being thrown open and the voice of Miu Iruma bellowing through the street was what stopped him in his tracks. ‘Come in losers, the party’s already started!’, the inventor whooped, and now it was too late for the detective to run. ‘...party?’, he mumbled quietly to himself as he followed his blonde friend inside of the house. 

Questionable music sounded coming from the living room, and Shuichi was pretty sure a headache was going to form soon by the amount of things he could already think of going wrong in here. It was just a sleepover but Miu had apparently planned all of this out to the top with great detail, exclaiming she wanted it to become the most memorable sleepover party that the students knew so they wouldn’t ever forget it. She invited a lot of kids from their class that didn’t fully hate her or just weren’t good at saying no towards the girl, which were Shuichi, Kaito, Kaede, Kiibo, Kokichi, Angie, Maki, Rantaro, and Gonta. 

A little awkwardly the blue haired ultimate stood in her hall when the girl was happily chatting with Kaede, not sure what to do now. He wasn’t really feeling like getting separated from his best friend at the moment, and he hoped that since she always seemed to sense his awkwardness, she would do the same right now and turn to him. Luckily the girl had some sort of shuichi-is-uncomfortable sensor and it seemed to work, as her soft face turned into a calm smile upon seeing her friend. ‘Hey Miu, where do we put our stuff for now?’, she asked, basically inviting the bluenette in the conversation again and practically so, and the detective was grateful for her even if she was the reason he was in this situation right now. ‘Oh, right! Come with me’, Iruma responded, showing them to a set of stairs. ‘It’s up there, can’t miss. Just don’t stay in my room for too long ‘cause I won’t hesitate to open that door even if you two are fucking’, she cackled, grinning at the two teens who sighed softly at her way of thinking.

After placing their bags together with the pile of others that was laying in her messy room, the two swiftly returned downstairs so that the inventor couldn’t say any more perverted thoughts of her out loud about them. The worst thing was that the girl knew about Shuichi’s crush on a specific person that he would rather not think about, since she basically tortured the truth out of him before. Well, in a legal way sadly enough, so Shuichi couldn’t really get her the karma she deserved for her actions. The only one that was supposed to know was Akamatsu, so he could complain to her about it all the time, since his feelings betrayed him with the worst possible person ever.    
  
Kokichi Ouma. 

He wasn’t really sure how or why it happened, but he did know when he realised the fact that he had actually fallen for the lying little gremlin that was the ultimate Supreme Leader (of evil which he loved to add, but something that Saihara doubted really was a part of his title). It really started as the detective doing his job trying to figure out what parts of the boys conversations were lies and what parts were truths, and it ended in some sort of strange fascination where Saihara would tell small quirks and expression changes apart from him. Thing was, he knew he didn’t  _ like  _ him. For example, Shuichi hated gossips and he hated liars as well, and Ouma was both of those. The trickster got on his nerves all the time and he didn’t know his boundaries, and it pissed the detective off to no end even if he would never show it because he just wasn’t the person for confrontation. But more often than not he found himself observing the boy with much interest, for no reason other than to just watch him. At first Shuichi had tried to convince himself that it was just part of his detectiveness; of course people that could lie as easily as Kokichi would intrigue him, but he knew that to be false and Saihara wasn’t great at lying to himself. 

As Kaede and Shuichi entered the livingroom of the Iruma residence, they noted that they had been the last to arrive. This had probably to do with Shuichi that dawdled about because he had no interest in actually going to this convention of friends. Kiibo and Gonta were playing some game of cards that the first had to keep explaining the latter how to play, Kokichi was on their side dramatically complaining because he was banned from playing, and Rantaro sat around with Angie, Maki and Kaito. Shuichi had actually never been inside of the home of Miu before, since he usually declined things like this, so it was surprisingly big considering the amount that the girl bragged about it; he always supposed it was different from what she told them at school, but apparently he had been wrong. There was a big enough space in her living room to fit the students there to sleep if the inventor wanted to, and now upon further investigation he noticed that what he could see from the door opening, the kitchen wasn’t small either. The probably big window was now covered by curtains, and on the wall behind Shuichi hung a big screen television, that wouldn’t surprise him if it had been one of Iruma’s makings. 

The students now noticed the addition of the two ultimates to the room, and for a second they looked surprised that Saihara actually showed up, but apparently it was an unspoken rule between them not to bring it up when not even Kokichi started about it. ‘Miuuu, what movie are we gonna watch, I’m bored’, the ultimate supreme leader complained as he hopped up from his seat, startling Rantaro that was sitting on the carpet in front of him. Shuichi wasn’t really paying attention anymore as his other good friend, Kaito, motioned him to come over with a great smile that the detective finally would be a part of the nights that the luminary of the stars always went on and on about the day afterwards. 

The taller guy’s arm wrapped around Shuichi’s shoulder affectionately as he pulled him to sit down with them, ruffling his hair with his unused hand to irritation of the boy who spend quite a lot of time trying to keep most of his hair down. ‘What are we talking about?’, Saihara asked calmly to the others, and Kaito grinned. ‘Who would win in a fight, Atua or Maki. I’m team Maki and Rantaro is team Atua, the traitor’, the astronaut exclaimed, pointing towards the green haired man who smiled indifferently. ‘I would suppose it would only be logical for a god to win from a human, but maybe I’m wrong’, Amami explained, and although it wasn’t much of a help, Angie seemed pleased with the adventurer anyway. Kaito huffed and turned to Maki. ‘Maki Roll isn’t just a  _ human _ , she’s my  _ sidekick _ . That means she’s undefeatable’, Momota explained, and Shuichi rolled his eyes at the glare that the assassin send the astronaut’s way, knowing how fond she really was of the guy. 

Most of the evening went by just fine. The group watched a movie together on a big couch, and since Miu had chosen a pretty shitty movie they basically talked all over it which for once Shuichi didn’t really mind. He actually had to say he was having fun, even if it was Kokichi that was sitting next to him and therefore annoying the shit out of him the whole movie long. In a rather cute way, though. Shuichi definitely was screwed. 

However, soon enough it was time for the guests to get in pajamas and lay on smaller mattresses that Miu had brought them. Shuichi had opened up a little more to the people being around him, and he had actually quite enjoyed the evening so far, which was strange. He had been certain that there would be certain parts to the day that would make him regret coming here. As soon as he thought so though, it was almost as if he accidentally pushed a button to make it happen. Miu jumped up with a gasp and clapped in her hands, some oversized shirt being her pajamas but no one really minded since it was Miu and they were kind of used to her. ‘Oh, right! I almost forgot about the most important part of the evening!’, she said with a grin, before speeding off out of the room. The detective was a little confused but continued making his bed, before the purple haired trickster jumped onto the mattress that was next to his, pissing off Kiibo that had eyed the perfect spot close to the door. Miu’s room was almost emptied to make place for all the sleeping spots, and even though it was a little strange, it almost gave a homely feel and it made Shuichi feel at ease; he remembered a time where he would go to sleepovers more regularly, but those friends he rarely spoke now. ‘So Shu, what made you decide to get out of your room for once?’, Ouma asked him out of nowhere as he showed off a strange looking attire that for some reason completely fit him anyway. ‘Kaede’, Shuichi replied shortly, averting his gaze and sitting down onto his just made bed. ‘Ah, the power that girl holds to persuade the ancient emo that is Shuichi Saihara, I aspire to become like that someday’, the purple haired boy sighed dramatically, and Shuichi huffed softly. ‘Very funny’, he muttered offendedly. 

It wasn’t really anything new. Kokichi would kind of tease him like that, maybe even offend him a bit, but that was about it. At times he would become very affectionate which was of course over exaggerated, and Shuichi hated to think he had enjoyed that fenomenon at some times; although he knew he still would. The guy was unreadable, Saihara had tried many times to find a method to his madness but it seemed like there was none. Kokichi did the things he did just because, and he said the things he said just because. Of course if he wanted to get something he in a way always would, and it was strange to see the amount of malice that could hide in the talented brain of his. Deep down the detective knew that it wasn’t malice but more something like a childish mischief that kept the ultimate supreme leader going, but he didn’t want to hear to that knowledge; it would be the end of his stance for sure. 

The door to Miu’s room was thrown open, revealing the girl that was carrying a big box of some sort, intriguing most people in the room. ‘Oh? Are we not talking about our interests as usual?’, Angie asked interested by seeing the object, and Miu grinned as if it was the biggest secret she was about to reveal. ‘About the what?’, Shuichi questioned, not sure what she meant, and Kokichi grinned as he leaned against him. ‘Crushes, old man. Miu tortures the love live stories out of us, although she hates the amount of times your name turns up. I think everyone has a weak for unsocial whiners’, Ouma said affectionately as he poked the detective’s cheek, who pushed his hand away. ‘Shut it Ouma’, he said grumpily, hearing Kaede giggle quiet as she’d apparently overheard what they were saying. He couldn’t take anything the trickster was saying serious anyway, since he had a big thing for lying. But the thought of this group sitting together and speaking openly of things that Saihara would see as secrets for no other ears than his bestest of friends, was a little unsettling to him. 

The box made a loud thud as a noise when Iruma let go of it and it fell to the floor, flying open and revealing metal objects that from this distance the detective couldn’t quite make out what they were. ‘Be-fucking-hold, the latest invention of the gorgeous girl genius!’, the ultimate with light pink hair roared as she spoke with wide arms, definitely full of herself, which everyone had grown accustomed to by now. ‘I call it: Truth or Dare, but extreme!’, she continued, and for the second time that night, Shuichi’s heart sank. He had heard of the game and even played it once or twice, but that had been enough of an experience for him to know that he didn’t quite enjoy it. He either had to admit to embarrassing things or had to do a task he wasn’t really up to, so he would’ve loved being able to decline right that instant, however, as he saw the gleaming with interest eyes of Ouma next to him, it was too late for him to speak before the supreme leader could. ‘Ooh~! The bitch has some use after all!’, he smiled at Miu, who made a questionable expression at the name he called her. 

Kaito rolled his eyes and sat back down next to Maki, as he felt like he’d been getting excited for nothing. ‘What? Truth or dare is stupid, man’, he complained, folding his arms together. Kokichi jumped up with a grin. ‘Nah, you’re stupid. You’re just scared for the dares, nishishi!’. The boy was clearly egging him on, and although everyone with a single brain cell could have seen in, it worked anyway. ‘What?! That’s ridiculous!’, Momota tried to defend his pride as he too stood up. Kokichi scoffed and eyed his nails as a frown set on his face, being a good actor. ‘Sure, whatever you say,  _ coward _ ’. ‘What did you just call me?’, Kaito growled lowly as he stepped closer to the smaller purple haired ultimate, who didn’t look phased in the slightest. ‘A coward, perhaps you should do something about those ears, big guy’, the trickster repeated with a sly smirk on his face, his hands bawled to his sides. The ultimate astronaut bawled his fist to his sides in irritation to the contrary, and a genuine look of annoyance was painted on his own face. ‘Shut up midget, if anything,  _ you  _ are a coward’, Kaito retorted, folding his arms together. The supreme leader let out a soft laugh, his eyes fire as he stared at the taller male. ‘Says the one that doesn’t even have the balls to join a truth or dare game’, he said simply, with a playful quirk of the brow. Whatever Kaito grumbled about showing Kokichi that he had the biggest balls in the universe didn’t really reach Shuichi anymore, as he saw the guy nearing the box and pulling out some bracelet (that had the metal color that the detective saw before). With that it apparently was decided; they would be playing Miu’s version of that cursed game. 

When everyone was wearing the metal bracelets, Shuichi frowned a little as he felt it tightening around his wrist a little. It felt cold and a little heavy on his skin, not very pleasantly so, but he seemed to be the only one that detested the stupid wristband already. ‘Alright, so for the stupid people among us I’ll explain how this works’, Miu started as she stood, and the other students sat in some sort of circle, the mattresses used as a place to sit on. ‘So, I made these handy dandy things about a week ago, and I’ve tested them enough to know you won’t die’, she assured them, but only the fact that these bracelets could be seen as something dangerous in the scale that you could possibly die from them frightened the detective already, who was the only one in the group that really tensed up. ‘Truth or dare to the extreme: if you lie during a truth question, you get zapped. But don’t worry Cock-itch, it’s only during a truth question, so you’re good the rest of the game’, she quickly added, by seeing the grin disappear from Kokichi’s face when he realised he wasn’t able to lie. ‘Oh and you have three passes for dares or if I decide that I don’t want you guys to actually die, otherwise you get zapped as well. Also it’s probably smart to add that if you dumbos add truth to the dare, like the dare is hit the ugliest person in the room and you hit me not to hurt Ouma’s feelings, you still get the shock for doing your dare wrong’, Miu exclaimed, proud of her own creation as she sat back down. 

‘That’s bullshit, something like that doesn’t exist, and even if it did, someone like  _ you  _ wouldn’t be able to create it’, Kokichi snapped, a little grumpy from the offending comment the inventor had made, but hiding it behind an innocent smiling face. ‘Be my fucking guest and try it then, dwarf. Truth or dare’,Iruma shot back, her face a little red from the insults. Shuichi got to the point now where he wasn’t even shocked at the reactions from the strange girl anymore. He was a little shocked from the fact that Kokichi’s bracelet lit up a little, though. That was a cool feature, he guessed. ‘Truth, give me your best. Although since it’s you, I shouldn’t expect too much’, the purple haired ultimate chirped, sitting up. He seemed a bit excited, which was strange in his position since he was basically the guinea pig in their situation. Miu had a determined smirk tugging on her lips as she crossed her legs, leaning over in interest as she looked straight at him. ‘Do you like someone?’, she asked, grinning with her teeth. Kokichi rolled his eyes, falling back on the mattress. ‘Boring! Of course not-’, he started, but jumped a little and grabbed onto his wrist that held the bracelet. ‘Ow, ow! Damn, are you trying to electrocute me?’, the boy asked with a pout, hearing the sneering giggle escape the inventor. ‘You didn’t believe me!’. 

Shuichi wasn’t sure what was the worst thing he had learned from this; that Kokichi liked someone, or that this bracelet definitely did work the way that Miu had described them it did. Once again, it made the students in the circle excited for the game, when all Saihara could think about were his precious secrets that wouldn’t stay secret for far longer, or his dignity that would definitely be damaged by the end of the night. And of this he was certain, when the mischievous purple eyes of the trickster next to him set on the detective, finding his target. ‘Shumai! You can entertain me. Truth or dare?’, the boy asked happily, not at all phased anymore by the fact that he just basically got tortured by a device made by Miu. The bangle around Shuichi’s wrist lit up a little, and he swallowed the lump he felt forming in his throat. ‘Uh… truth’, he muttered, hoping that Ouma wouldn’t be too relentless to think of something horrible, but knowing he definitely was able to. ‘Is there anyone in this group you’d call  _ cute _ ?’, the supreme leader smirked devilishly. 

It was a rather embarrassing question, and Shuichi blinked a couple of times to think about what Kokichi was asking him. ‘Uh.. yeah, I guess’, he responded a little hesitantly, glad to feel that the bracelet around his wrist was agreeing with his answer. All nine pairs of eyes now on him in interest. The detective cleared his throat softly, and looked at his lap, quickly thinking of something. He knew that he found Ouma cute, which was stupid, because he really wasn’t. But he could take the word  _ cute  _ as  _ gentle,  _ and if he had to pick someone that he knew was really sweet, it would be… ‘Gonta is’. For a second he saw the face of Kokichi fell, but that could have been a part of his imagination, because with a second blink the boy was grinning just as wide as before. ‘Whoa Shu, I didn’t think you’d like the big green haired type, no offense Avocado’. The bluenette rolled his eyes, but decided not to comment on that. At least he got to see Gonta was very happy with this answer, knowing he achieved a true gentleman status in Shuichi’s eyes. 

The game stayed fairly innocent at first, just small questions like that, and no dares were asked yet. Although Shuichi wasn’t a fan of the idea of sharing whatever question someone could come up with, he wasn’t one to really complain at the moment either. He once again quite enjoyed himself with the revelations, finding some of them to be quite amusing if they were willingly given. But then the tide turned. It was once again Ouma’s turn, and Kaede had asked him this time. The trickster, instead of choosing truth like everyone was doing the first round, told the group they were cowards and picked dare instead. ‘Alright’, Kaede hummed, thinking for a moment about what she could dare the boy. ‘I dare you to… flirt with someone in the group for at least a minute!’, she said, a proud smirk forming on her face, one that matched Miu’s and one that looked like the two girls knew something that Saihara didn’t, as their eyes swiftly met before meeting Shuichi’s. And to Saihara’s horror, Ouma turned to him. ‘Let’s get this over with’, the boy grumbled, as he gripped Shuichi’s hands, ignoring the snickers and soft laughs around them. Shuichi really wished he had put his hat on right now, so he could just disappear. 

The tenseness that Shuichi was feeling seemed to quite amuse Kokichi, and although he grinned, his face softened a little. ‘Wow, Shu! You have really pretty…. eyes?’. It was more of a question, but Shuichi couldn’t help but to laugh embarrassedly, as did the group that was around them, who definitely enjoyed their misery. ‘Uh, thanks, I guess’, the bluenette responded awkwardly, and Ouma smirked a bit. ‘No, I’m being serious, don’t laugh. I like your eyes. I won’t scoop them out though, don’t worry. Or maybe I will, neehee!’, the trickster continued, booping Shuichi’s nose who frowned from the strange change of topic. Somehow the bracelet that was around Kokichi’s wrist didn’t hurt him now; so if Shuichi understood correctly, this really was the supreme leader’s way of flirting, how strange it may have been. ‘Oh, that’s… concerning’, Shuichi gulped softly, hoping that his hands weren’t as clammy as he felt right now. ‘Ouma, you’re supposed to seduce him, c’mon man, even Gonta can do fuckin better than that’, Miu complained from the other side of the room, to which the named bug lover raised his gaze to hers questioningly. Unfortunately for Shuichi, the call of the inventor egged the boy on, and now his hands gripped the detective’s cheek as he pulled his face up, to which the bluenette struggled a little bit with wide eyes. Upon seeing his fear Ouma snickered, but decided he didn’t want to be zapped by his bracelet again, so he continued. ‘I think your face is overall pretty. But perhaps I’m lying. Maybe I would call  _ you  _ pretty, just because I know how much you hate those feminin terms, and I enjoy making you suffer. That’s a compliment, really, and that’s not a lie’, Ouma continued, his face innocent as Shuichi’s heat up a little from the strange backhanded compliments. 

‘I-is the minute almost over?’, Shuichi struggled to get out, resulting into Kaede laughing next to him. He could just play it off as not being good with getting commented on, which was partially true, so that wouldn’t be much of a problem. ‘Yup, you’re released from the torture, Saihara’, she responded, and the boy finally was able to breathe properly again when the supreme leader let go of him and sat back. 

The game continued, Shuichi taking whatever time he had to get calmed down again. Everyone in the group except for Ouma gave him these knowing glances that freaked him out to no end, since he was pretty sure that he’d only told Kaede and Miu about the fact that he had taken a special liking to the lying trickster that was Kokichi. It was stupidly annoying that he actually felt embarrassed from the strange way that the supreme leader had talked to him, even though any normal person would’ve just been freaked out by the strange purple haired guy. It was definitely not great for the detective’s self-image. Luckily he could distract himself a little when Kiibo was dared to sing for them, and afterwards Rantaro was dared to dance with a person of his choice to the music that Kiibo was making. It was quite funny to see really, since the robot wasn’t exactly  _ that  _ talented although Shuichi had to give him credit for his determination, and multiple times Rantaro stepped onto the feet of Angie, who was far better at the art of dancing than any of them had supposed to be. At least it was enough to calm the boy’s nerves for a moment. He even felt a small amount of  _ hah take that _ when Kaito was asked a question about his romantic interest, and he had to admit basically to Maki’s face what he liked about her. It was something that Shuichi didn’t consider himself feeling before, but knowing that the astronaut had been one of the students that laughed at his misery before with Ouma’s dare, he really felt no remorse for it either. Although he was scared for a second when Maki shot him one of her famous  _ do you want to die _ ’s when he accidentally let out a snicker himself. Kokichi smirked next to him though, seemingly pleased. 

After Miu’s turn, the detective had almost been convinced they forgot he was playing as well, which honestly pleased him. Yet there she was, a grin on her face. ‘I haven’t heard Pooichi’s voice in a while. Truth or dare’. The detective had been the only one not to pick dare yet, and he knew the whole group would complain to no end if he were to pick truth again, so he sighed quietly, reminding himself he had three passes. ‘O-okay, uhm, dare’, he said hesitantly. 

‘Kiss a dude!’, she decided on, and Shuichi’s face reddened a bit. ‘Uh, no. Pass’. ‘Fine, fuckin’ buzzkill’, she complained with a pout, before thinking of something else. ‘Sit in the lap of the person in this group that you find the most attractive, for the next two rounds!’, Miu then continued, the question once again exciting the students. ‘No, I-’, Shuichi started, but he was quickly interrupted by the inventor. ‘No, you can only pass once each round’, she smirked a little, and Shuichi frowned. ‘What? You said I get three passes’, he said a little confused. ‘Oh, I forgot to explain that you can only use one of those passes each round, sorry boo!’, she grinned, and winked at the bluenette who groaned softly in irritation. That definitely was annoying. It seemed like the girl could just go around and change the rules whenever she wanted to, but Shuichi wasn’t really feeling up to arguing with her because of the bangle that was still around his wrist and could hurt him at any moment. 

It was a tricky question though, because if he had to think of the most attractive person in their group, his mind was just on the purple haired boy to his right to Shuichi’s annoyance; it really wasn’t fair. The thing was, if he were to go straight to Kokichi right then he would definitely blow the cover of not liking him he had build up in the past year of denying basically everything, and he knew that Ouma was the worst person to crush on since he would definitely make fun of him for it. So was the humiliation worth it, or would he rather suffer just this once for a short period of time? It didn’t seem like the supreme leader got hurt too badly when he got his deserved punishment for lying, so it couldn’t be too bad, unless Kokichi had an extremely high pain tolerance that Saihara didn’t know about. The thought was internally freaking him out, but he took a deep breath and manned up. Who would the others in the group deem attractive? He knew Rantaro was, and if he assumed correctly, the boy was asexual as well, so the gesture of the detective sitting on him wouldn’t bring out any uncomfortable situations either. He was the safest option, since Shuichi wasn’t planning on sitting on one of the girls, knowing that Miu would taunt him for that forever. 

So, Shuichi got up, and without looking at Kokichi he walked over to Rantaro, who looked a little startled at the fact that he was selected from all people, although he smiled sweetly anyway. The detective meant to smile back, but he couldn’t. It was right then after all, that it started. 

At first he heard the soft buzz of his bracelet, and the light was getting a little darker, something he hadn’t seen before. A tingling feeling started in his wrist, close to his pulse, and it was almost as if his bloodstream and heartbeat was getting used to the new invading force that controlled it. Then, the tingling stopped, and made place for a short zap of electricity that almost felt like it reached his chest and stopped his heart for a second, and at the place where the pain was induced which was his wrist, Shuichi really couldn’t describe it differently than feeling as if a thick needle was shoved in the skin. Logically he knew there wasn’t because there was no blood for evidence, but still the detective jumped a little and hissed at the intruding stab of pain, pulling his arm back. Still, although everyone by now knew that this wasn’t the person of Shuichi’s actual choice, the bluenette sat himself on Rantaro’s lap, who seemed to be in thought as he did so.

‘I suppose I shouldn’t be too offended?’, Rantaro mumbled calmly to the detective as the round continued and was passed onto somebody else. ‘You should feel flattered’, Shuichi responded shortly, not wanting to risk saying too much, and luckily Amami didn’t ask either. A warm chuckle came from his friend, and he was glad he had at least the ultimate adventurist to rely on, when Miu seemed to come after him after the news of his romantic interest in the supreme leader. 

Now he looked at Kokichi, he could notice something a little odd about his behaviour. He was picking a threat on his long sleeved shirt, which wasn’t anything new, and he seemed fairly bored for whoever would look at him. But Shuichi knew this not to be true. He had looked through multiple of his lies already, and unless the boy was talking directly to Shuichi he could see fairly easily when he was acting and when he wasn’t. Something was bothering the supreme leader, and Saihara wanted to know what. He could see it in the small frown of his brow that he knew to be too deep for the boy to be actually just simply bored, and the tugging on his clothes wasn’t done in a bored fashion but a little more erratically so, which suggested annoyance. He hadn’t actually been picked for the game for a while now, so Shuichi could guess that that had something to do with it, perhaps. 

It was getting later and Shuichi was getting a little tired, not used to staying up in an active way like this. Of course he went through nights studying and reading, but that drained far less energy than talking and playing the pretty intense game that Iruma had come up with. By now the detective was back in his former spot, and he had responded both a question that was too embarrassing to think about and had a dare to race someone through the house, which tired him quite a lot. The students had gotten quite the hang of the game and managed to grasp the shameful secrets of their friends; Shuichi had this day learned that Angie hated their teacher (although she claimed Atua did), Rantaro has been dressed up by his sisters in their clothes before, Gonta cried during the smurfs movie, Kaede has had a small interest in a lot of students from their class, Miu really badly wanted to get pregnant for some reason, Kaito could still not properly tie his shoelaces, Maki secretly enjoyed her nickname that Kaito had given her, Kokichi actually enjoyed pineapple on pizza and Kiibo hated the movie Wall-E with a fiery passion. Although they had learned quite enough information about him in just one evening as well. 

‘Are we almost done? It’s getting boring’, Kokichi complained as he placed his head in his hands. It was still kind of out of character for Shuichi, as he watched the boy look genuinely annoyed. ‘Sure, you’re just bored because no one’s been paying you attention’, Miu retorted, and folded her arms together. ‘Fine then, attention starved virgin. Truth or dare, Kokichi’. ‘Dare’, the boy said, his eyes gleaming a little again, and it made Shuichi happy to see that at least he wasn’t that pissed off anymore. 

‘Tell everyone how you really think of them’, Miu said, a proud smirk on her face once again at the groan that left the leader’s lips. ‘Ugh, fine, I’ll just follow the circle. You’re too basic’, he complained, a little over the top maybe; perhaps he was a little uncomfortable with the dare? ‘Gonta, I think you’re sweet but stupid’, he started, turning to the next. ‘Angie, your Atua obsession freaks me out, but you’re cool I guess’, Kokichi grumbled, and turned to the next. ‘Kiibo, I think you’re cool but it’s sad that you still don’t answer my scientific reasoned questions about your robot-genitalia’, Kokichi said, a small smirk tugging on his lips as the boy made a remark about that being robophobic. ‘Miu, I think you’re a dumb whor- ow! Okay, fine, I think you’re cool, even if you have a potty mouth’, Kokichi groaned softly, rubbing his wrist that had been hurt quite enough by now. ‘Rantaro, you’re hot’, he simply said, the boy spitting out the drink he was holding. ‘Maki, I’m afraid of you since you can literally snap my neck, but I like your hair’, Kokichi continued, and the girl seemed to respect that, giving a nod in appreciation. ‘Kaito, I hate you- ow- okay, I think you’re stupid sometimes, a lot of times really, but I don’t hate you’, Ouma huffed, getting more pissed every second that passed that Miu would make him do this. ‘Kaede, you’re smart and I admire you, but please do something about that clothing style’, he continued, earning a gasp from the girl and a snicker from Miu. ‘Shuichi…’, he finished, and stopped for a moment. 

The detective could feel his heartbeat stop for a moment. The pause couldn’t mean anything good, but at the same time, if Kokichi wanted to hurt his feelings he definitely wouldn’t hold back from it, so it was at least a little strange. ‘I think you’re cool. You’re smart. Not boring, I guess’, Kokichi mumbled, although he bit his lip with a pained expression when he added a ‘that’s all’. Shuichi wasn’t exactly sure what this was supposed to mean, but Miu and the others around him seemed pretty pleased by this, looking at the detective expectantly. ‘What?’, he asked calmly after a while when their gazes didn’t leave him, and Maki stared at him intensely. ‘You are a terrible detective if you just take that as the truth’, she said, the glare making the detective a little uncomfortable. ‘Uh- what?’. ‘Maki’s just joking around, you know how funny she can get’, Kokichi said sarcastically, sitting back. ‘Anyway, I’m starving. When are you gonna bring food upstairs, Miu?’. 

Miu actually did so, although most of the students were ready to go to bed by now. Kaede forcing Saihara to stay up he didn’t have the opportunity to try and sleep. It was only him, Miu, Kokichi, Kaede and Kiibo now in the game, since the robot didn’t actually need to sleep and loved spending time with the oblivious Iruma far too much to do so anyway, Ouma had just gulped down a couple of cans of Panta so because of the amounts of sugar in that stuff he wasn’t gonna be able to sleep soon anyway, and Kaede seemed fairly tired but according to her, she just didn’t want to miss any of the fun. 

‘Shuichi’, Miu turned to him. He frowned a little, and glanced over at the clock. It was getting really late now, and he knew that the girl could get a little too much the more tired she was, but she seemed fairly energetic. ‘Yeah?’, he responded a little confused, and Miu rolled her eyes. ‘Truth or dare, dumbass’. ‘It’s not your turn’, the detective stated, fairly sure that wasn’t how the rules worked. ‘I don’t care, it’s my fucking game dude, truth or dare’, she sneered. ‘Fine, truth’, the detective muttered tiredly when he knew that he probably had no chance into talking himself out of this. Most of the others were asleep by now, and the truth or dare game had become fairly boring, so he wasn’t sure why Miu insisted them to go on. She was quiet for a bit, and looked around, noting that most people were asleep. ‘Alright. How do you truly feel about Kokichi?’, she asked, a raised brow and a bit of remorse in her eyes. 

Shuichi tensed up, and he felt Ouma tense a little as well, although he regained his calmth far quicker than the detective. He had been leaning against the boy’s side, being tired and not caring to much, and strangely enough Ouma had only made one or two comments about it but complied to the act by running a hand through the back of his hair, far more gentle than Kaito usually ruffled his, and it felt quite nice. They were pretty good friends of course, even if Shuichi tried to make it come across as if they were only in the same friend group and that was that, because he didn’t want to risk the supreme leader finding out. But he was tired, and he really wasn’t feeling up to another electric shock from the stupid bracelet that Miu gave him, but it was a really nasty move from the girl, since she knew that Shuichi liked him. ‘What?’, he mumbled sleepily anyway, and Miu huffed, groaning. ‘It’s been long enough that you two denied everything, alright? Just trust me, and get it out already’, she complained, pointing at the boy, who frowned a little. ‘I- but you know already, what do you care?’. 

‘She knows  _ what _ already?’, Kokichi asked, nudging the bluenette, who shook his head, not wanting to respond to that. He didn’t want to get hurt again, after all, whether by the bangle or by Kokichi’s words. 

‘I’m not playing anymore, I’m tired’, Shuichi mumbled, feeling his eyes falling closed, and Miu and Kaede looked at each other. ‘Fine, go sleep’, Kaede then said, and the detective thanked her before finding the mattress that was his. Kokichi was about to follow, but from the corner of his eye, Shuichi saw Kaede stop the boy and say something to him, however, he was too tired to bother to care. The thing about Shuichi getting very tired, was that he usually got grumpy when he was, but also way more open about things. Kaede knew this, of course, since she’d been around long enough to conclude as much, for example when Saihara had confessed to her about his liking for the supreme leader during one of their late night calls that Kaede loved to have, and it had been quite the revelation to her since somehow Shuichi had managed to keep it a secret far better than she would have expected from him. 

And now, just to help the oblivious boy, she was going to tell Kokichi about this little situation as well. Shuichi would finally confess to him in no time if he would know. 

* * *

Shuichi woke up to a strange warmth, not minding it too much however. He actually hummed sleepily and cuddled closer into whatever this source of warmth was, the room around him being fairly cold. He felt as though it was pretty early in the morning, since there was really not much light irritating his eyelids to open yet. However, his eyes shot open as he realised that his arm was actually not wrapped around something, but once he remembered where he was, he realised that his arm was wrapped around  _ someone.  _

Purple hair was pressed against his chest as Kokichi lay against him, in a way that was very strange for Shuichi to see. He seemed to still be asleep, and he could faintly remember being woken up by the supreme leader during the night, although he wasn’t sure what exactly had been discussed anymore, mostly because he had been terribly tired. With a small yawn, the detective realised that he actually still was right now, but he decided not to complain anyway, and instead he opted for shaking the smaller male awake, who grumbled softly in his sleep and snuggled closer to the detective as well. Shuichi blushed a little, cheeks feeling warm when he nudged the supreme leader’s shoulder. ‘Nooo, let me sleep’, Kokichi whined calmly, his hand gripping onto Saihara’s shirt, and the detective felt a panic rise in his chest. 

‘Kokichi, wake up’, he tried again, and finally the purple tired eyes met his behind eyelashes. The trickster seemed to realise the position he was in and swiftly sat up, sitting back just a bit. ‘Morning Shuichi~’, he still grinned however, dragging out the name as he leaned towards Shuichi, who luckily found his calm and leaned back to stay the same distance away from the boy he already had. ‘Yeah, morning. I need to ask you something’, Shuichi said, hoping he pressed enough so that the purple haired ultimate would realise it was important. Even if the detective wouldn’t mind watching this sight a little bit longer if he had to, either; the sight of seeing Ouma in a sleepy and less controlled by his own lies state felt personal and really kind of nice, the mess that his hair was maybe even more unruly in the morning, and he didn’t seem to mind. ‘Oh? You finally gonna ask my hand in marriage, Shumai? Of course! You’re rich, right, so you’d be kind of like my sugar daddy!’, Kokichi babbled happily, his hands clasped together as Shuichi sighed softly. ‘No, don’t change the subject. What did you wake me up about yesterday?’, he asked carefully, hoping it wasn’t what he thought it was and that was the reason why he was teasing him now. Kokichi hummed, and he raised a brow. ‘You don’t remember? That’s a same. I’d say the kiss was pretty memorable’. ‘The what now?!’, Shuichi panicked, his face flushing red as his voice was raised a little, and Rantaro stirred in his sleep on the other side of the room. Kokichi snickered softly, pressing a finger to his lips. ‘That was a lie, we didn’t kiss, I don’t want your emo std’s’. ‘

‘Just for once, please be serious’, Saihara grumbled, running a hand through his own hair, and noting the entranced way that the ultimate leader watched this happen. Kokichi pouted, leaning his head in his hand, but he seemed far more excited than he had the day before. ‘Fine. Kayayday told me something about you being more open when you’re sleepy, and I thought, why not use that against him?’, Kokichi simply said, making Shuichi fall silent for a bit. ‘....Kokichi, what did you ask me?’. 

The supreme leader now was silent for a bit, before hopping up from his spot and getting to Shuichi’s side, who again leaned away from the contact that was made when Ouma flopped down next to him. ‘Well, at first I asked what you were talking about during that stupid game of Miu’s, you know, when you said she knew something and I wanted to know. But you wouldn’t tell me’, Kokichi explained calmly, seemingly a little in thought, as a grin formed on his face. ‘Then you got all clingy and you wanted to sleep. Don’t worry, it was cute, even if you slobbered all your gross drool over me’. ‘I- what? Oh God, I’m so sorry-’, Shuichi gasped with wide eyes, his hands shooting out as to show the supreme leader he meant no harm, but a small snicker followed from the boy. ‘Jeez, you really are a shit detective. That last part was a lie. About the drool I mean, cuz you did basically jump me’. ‘I’m sorry’, Shuichi repeated his apology, although it was a good safe for his dignity that Kokichi admitted to the lie. 

‘Anyway, you did confess that you like me’, Kokichi stated calmly, not beating around the bush at all in just one instant and something that maybe Saihara kind of wished he would. The detective once again fell silent, and he rubbed his neck awkwardly, hoping that the boy wouldn’t see the panic that again made his breath speed up. ‘I… I’m sorry’, the blue haired ultimate once again said, feeling as if that was the only sentence he could get out by now. ‘So it’s true?’, the supreme leader ask, his purple eyes wide. Shuichi really wanted to lie to save his skin and say no, it wasn’t, he did like the boy as a friend but that was it; he knew it wouldn’t be a good idea to get involved with the trickster, and besides that, there was no reason of Ouma to actually reciprocate such feelings, as Shuichi felt like he himself was rather dull so wouldn’t really be Kokichi’s taste. And the soft eyes that sparked nothing but curiosity and the small smile that seemed genuine even if Saihara knew he shouldn’t trust it that easily, made him unable to flat out lie about it. So he responded with a small ‘...yeah’. 

Kokichi grinned at that, a big happy grin, which is something that Shuichi hadn’t been prepared for. ‘Ah that’s good, otherwise it would be hard to explain the seven million heart emojis I texted you yesterday evening after you fell back asleep’, the boy hummed, and Shuichi’s face reddened a little. ‘What?’. 

Needless to say, although the truth or dare game that Miu had made up sucked majorly, perhaps it had been good for something after all. 


End file.
